The present invention relates to a door lock and, more particularly, to a door lock with two adjustable mounting posts.
A door lock of the type having two mounting posts generally includes a casing having an inner coupling seat and an outer coupling seat. An inner mounting plate is mounted on the inner coupling seat and includes two diametrically disposed mounting holes. An outer mounting plate is mounted on the outer coupling seat. Two mounting posts are secured to the outer mounting plate and extended through two through-holes in a door to which the door lock is mounted. Two screws are extended through the mounting holes in the inner mounting plate and into screw holes in the mounting posts to fix the inner and outer mounting plates to two sides of the door. The spacing between the axes of the mounting posts is either 65 mm or 70 mm. If the spacing between the centers of the through-holes in the door is not the same as that between the axes of the mounting posts, an installer has to drill another two through-holes in the door for receiving the mounting posts. The drilling operation is difficult and time-consuming due to precision requirements and due to overlapping of the new through-holes with the old ones. Enlargement of the new through-holes by a file or the like is often required due to imprecise location of the new through-holes, leading to the risk of poor coupling of the door lock with the door.
A need exists in a door lock with adjustable mounting posts to eliminate the troublesome formation of new through-holes in the door during installation of a door lock.